


Draco's Jumper

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pic Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first time dipping my toes into J K's world, I hope it measures up. Feedback would be appreciated.</p><p>Draco is invited to the Weasley's for Christmas and receives an unexpected gift from Mrs Weasley.</p><p>Picture credit to the wonderful Captbexx on tumblr, I just adore her drawings.<br/>http://captbexx.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/40911014182/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

If you had told Draco Malfoy six months ago that he’d be spending Christmas at The Burrow surrounded by the whole Weasley clan, Harry bloody Potter, and enjoying himself, he would have laughed in your face and had you committed to the mental wing of Azkaban.

It was the first Christmas since the Battle of Hogwarts and Fred’s death. Molly Weasley had gone all out to make this a special Christmas. Arthur Weasley was filling up their mugs with eggnog yet again, and everyone was doing their best to remain cheerful. There had been a teary toast to Fred and lots of stories told about him over dinner, but after that huge Christmas dinner and being plied with Arthur’s eggnog it wasn’t too difficult to be happy.

Draco had been stunned to receive an owl from Molly about six weeks ago, inviting him to Christmas dinner at The Burrow. He’d thought she was crazy and had immediately declined. However, he’d not bargained on her stubbornness. Owl after owl arrived at the vile little room he’d rented at The Leaky Cauldron. After he’d refused his parents’ summons to cross the courtyard and return to their sides along with the rest of the Death Eaters, his father had disowned him. The thought of remaining in that bare little room on his own at Christmas had finally broken him down, and he’d accepted.

However, this was far more than he’d expected. The huge gaudy Christmas tree took up one corner of the room. The bottom branches hidden by presents as candles chased each other from one branch to the other and baubles changed colour at random. Two soldiers were engaging in a sword fight, a little orange dragon was munching on a string of popcorn and what appeared to be a whole Quidditch team was zooming around the top branches. It was nothing like the well behaved Christmas trees of Draco’s youth.

As he had been plied with alcohol from the minute he’d walked through the door, like everyone else, he was more than a little drunk, but it was a nice feeling. He’d often teased Ron about his big family, but if he was honest, he was secretly envious of it. Arthur walked over and filled up his mug once again.

“What is in that stuff?” Draco asked, hell it was strong. Before Arthur could reply, George dropped onto the other end of the lounge and patted Draco on the knee, totally oblivious to the startled look he received “Can’t tell you that, it’s a secret family recipe”,” he said nodding to the jug his Dad held. Clicking his mug against Draco’s, he drained it and held it up towards his father who filled it up again and wandered off.

“Come on all, gather around,” Molly ordered as she pulled Arthur over to the tree. The kids all gathered around excitedly; calling out insults and jostling each other for the best position in front of the tree until Molly shut them all up with a look as she snagged the first present from under the tree. Reading the tag, she called out “Ron” who staggered to his feet, hugged his Mum, and took the parcel, ripping into the paper before he’d even sat down. “Wow!” he said as the paper fell away, revealing a brand new Wizard’s chess set. “Thanks, Harry.” He leant over and gave him a one-armed hug, and Molly again reached under the tree. “Hermione” was the next name called; who also hugged Molly. Ripping off the paper to reveal a beautiful gold chain with an arrow on it from Ron, whose face flamed bright red when she kissed him on the cheek to everyone’s laughter. Parcel after the parcel was given out and Draco could feel his nerves fraying. Molly was getting closer and closer to his parcels he’d hidden at the back of the tree.

Suddenly, he heard his name called out; sure he’d misheard until George’s elbow poked him painfully in the ribs, “Go on, go and get it!” shoving him out of the chair. Draco walked over to Molly who without hesitation pulled him into a hug and handed over his present. It was soft and squishy, and all Draco could do was stare at it until they all yelled out to him “Open it!” grinning he ripped off the paper, and a comical groan went up around the room. He was left holding a dark green jumper with a large D in silver on the front. He’d never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

“You knitted me a jumper?” he asked Molly stunned. ‘ _Sheesh state the obvious Malfoy_ ’ he reprimanded himself, but he was stunned. No one had ever made him anything before.

“Of course dear,” she replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Without hesitation, Draco pulled off the jumper he was wearing and pulled Mrs Weasley’s over his head. It fit perfectly, warm and snuggly. Happily, he sat back next to George who leant over and stages whispered into his ear. “If you value your life, do not lose that jumper. Mum’s temper is scary!” to which everyone laughed when Draco assured him he wouldn’t.

Again and again, he was called up to receive gifts. A scarf from Ginny, in the same wool as his jumper, new gloves from Hermione. A bottle of Firewhisky from Ron and what seemed to be a book from Harry. Ripping off the paper he turned it over to find a book titled “ _How not to be a prat in public and other useful tips!_ ” to which everyone howled in laughter. Tins of fudge and chocolate frogs from Bill and Percy and the most horrid knitted socks from George. Sitting back down with his loot, Draco could not wipe the silly grin off his face.

“Hermione” was the next name called out again and Draco immediately recognised the blue paper with snowmen having a snowball fight on it. They’d got to his gifts. Suddenly it seemed those snowmen had taken up residence in his belly. Struggling to her feet over the mound of presents scattered around, Hermione took the gift and read the tag. Ripping off the paper, she was astounded to find three beautiful leather bound journals. “They’re beautiful Draco thank you.” She leant over and kissed him on the cheek earning him a glare from Ron and Harry, but with no heat behind it. Grinning back, he shrugged his shoulder. “Ron” was next who scrambled to his feet, ripped the paper off to reveal a book on the history of Quidditch. He opened the front cover to find it has been signed by four of his favourite players “Wow, that’s brilliant!” ‘ _Sometimes connections come in handy,_ ’ Draco couldn’t help thinking. Mr Weasley was next who was over the moon to receive a muggle radio. Draco was dragged into a rough hug and given a hearty clap on the back “Thank you, my boy, it’s wonderful.” Percy, Bill and Charlie all got bottles of Firewhisky as Draco had no idea what to get them.

Ginny’s small box revealed a pair of ruby earrings while Mrs Weasley’s contained a pair of sapphire ones. His mother had always said you could never go wrong with jewellery. All the presents had been handed out, but Harry’s was missing. Scrambling to his feet, Draco went searching through the branches only to find Harry’s gift was not where he’d left it. “Are you OK, dear?” Molly asked as Draco kept searching. “No, there’s one more, but it’s…gone!”

“Ah, we should have told you,” George said getting to his feet as well “The tree steals presents if you put them in it”. Everyone was poking around in the tree until Ginny pulled out a long flat envelope and handed it to him. Draco walked over to Harry and handed it over with a “Merry Christmas.” Opening the envelope, Harry was stunned to find eight tickets to the Quidditch World Cup.

“These must have cost you a fortune!” Harry said astounded. Draco just shrugged. He’d had money all his life, and it had never brought him happiness, and he’d never had a Christmas like this before. The obvious love in the room could not be bought.

“Bloody hell,” said Ron taking the tickets off Harry “These are boxed seats!”

“You’ll come with us.” It wasn’t a question; Harry waved the tickets in his face. At Draco’s negative shake of his head, Harry just glared at him “You _are_ coming with us!” it didn’t take long for all the males to end up in a heated Quidditch argument.

Molly and the girls retreated to the kitchen to make tea and chatter. An hour later Molly walked back into the front room to find three of her son’s slumped together like puppies in a basket asleep. Harry and Ron are taking up most of one of the other lounges and Draco asleep in front of the fire.

With fond memories of her children when they were much younger she prodded them all awake and up to bed. Leaving their gifts in the room, the three eldest staggered up the stairs. Gently, Molly shook Harry and Ron awake, and Draco stirred.

“Come on, dear,” Molly said, giving him a hand up. “It’s late, time for bed.” Before Draco could thank her for the night and prepare to leave, George and Harry were shuffling him towards the stairs and up to the third floor and along a narrow landing.

“Spare bed in here,” George said steering him into his room and pushing him towards a single bed along one wall. A pair of folded up pyjamas were on the pillow. Realising whose bed it must be Draco froze. Understanding his hesitation, George gave Draco another not so gentle shove, and he dropped down onto the bed.

“I promise you, he won’t mind; now go to sleep. You’d better not snore!” With muttered good nights, Harry and Ron left. “Bathroom is across the hall, turn the light off when you come back,” George instructed as he crawled into his bed.

Crawling into bed, wearing too big pyjamas, and lying under, hand knitted blankets, Draco dropped off to sleep.

Boxing Day breakfast was a noisy affair as Christmas had been. Platters of bacon and eggs, sausages and grilled ham, huge pots of tea and coffee and bless Mrs Weasley – hangover potion. General laughter and good -natured insults flew easily around the table. No one was immune, George was waltzing his mother around the room as Harry and Ron sang a very dirty Christmas song off key.

Draco could not ever remember laughing so much. His parents would be horrified, it would all be so undignified in their eyes, but it was clear how much the Weasley’s adored each other. Mr Weasley could still make his wife blush like a new bride. Draco had never even seen his parents kiss each other good night.

After Ron had beaten Harry very soundly with wizarding chess, Draco said he’d take him on, hours later after also losing he figured he should head off to his dingy little room. Oh, how he dreaded that. So he was stunned when Mr Weasley said he was welcome to Fred’s room as long as he wanted it. The Leaky Cauldron was no place for anyone to say long term. That is, of course, if he wanted it. Looking over at George, who nodded his head in acceptance, Draco thankfully, accepted their invitation.

Of course, it was not that easy, there would be old prejudices and hatred to overcome, but for the first time in a long time, Draco felt he was standing on his own two feet and not in the shadow of his father.


End file.
